peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-02 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. Sessions *Exit Condition only session, recorded 5th May 1991. All except Toiler On The Sea released on Days Of Wild Skies, reissue CD, 2011 (Boss Tuneage BTRCRS052) *Curve #1, recorded 10th March 1991, repeat, first broadcast 31 March 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1 '''begins *Recording Of Motor Cycle Racing Commentary (Most probably Isle Of Man TT) *Andy Kershaw is present.'' *Hank Williams: Happy Rovin' Cowboy *Inspiral Carpets: Please Be Cruel (single) *Syran M'Benza: Icha (album - Symbiose) *Exit Condition: Learning The Hard Way (Peel Session) *Frankie Paul: Crowning Of The Browning () DJ *''JP tells us he has just phoned home to his wife Sheila to see if she is OK and Florence answers, JP asks if her mum is in and Florence replies "she's not here, Good Night!" JP presses for further information, where is she, and the reply is "she's gone to the Wedding Present gig, Good Night". JP said what's going on you should be in bed, and the reply is another "Good Night!".'' *Goodnight Said Florence: Ov (12") Different Class HCNT 5 *'File 2 '''starts 45s from end of next track *Babes In Toyland: Mad Pilot (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 ( JP - ''when I put that on Andy Kershaw got up and walked out of the studio. Sometimes I have my doubts about that boy you know...) *Sister O.M. Terrell: The Bible's Right (v/a album - Preachin' The Gospel : Holy Blues) Columbia / Legacy 467890 2 *Those Americans: The Right Side *Scorpio Rising: The Strangest Things Turn You On () Chapter 22 *Son Of Bazerk Feat. No Self Control And The Band: N-41 (album - Bazerk Bazerk Bazerk) MCA MCA 10028 *Elmore James: Baby Please Set A Date (album - Come Go With Me) Charly *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Mr. Phantasy (album - Whirlpool) *Exit Condition: Strong And True (Peel Session) *Daddy Yod: Ragamuffin () Bakchich *LFO: We Are Back () Warp *Trashmen: Bad News (album - The Great Lost Album) Sundazed Music LP 5003 *Curve: The Coast Is Clear (session) *Curve: The Colour Hurts (session) *'File 3' cuts in during the following track: *Curve: No Escape From Heaven (session) *Curve: Ten Little Girls (session) *Bunny Rugs, Dennis Brown, Cocoa Tea: Warning (v/a album - One Man One Vote) Greensleeves GREL 160 *Little Jimmy & The Sparrows: Snoring (album Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Savage Kick SKVUN *'File 1' cuts out near start of above track *Jad Fair: The Making Of The Album (EP - The Making Of The Album) Seminal Twang TWANG 2 *Exit Condition: Slow Reflex (Peel Session) *Moonshake : Coming (12" EP - First Creation CRE 101T *Code 6: Quad 1 (v/a album - Nu Groove - 25 West 38th - A Compilation) Network NGV 91 *Cellophane Ceiling: Wise To Use (7" - Fry) Main Vein *Blue Orchids: Diamond Age (12") As (Is) (tape flip during track) *Ragga Twins: Juggling (album - Reggae Owes Me Money) Shut Up And Dance SUAD LP2 *(news) *'File 3' cuts out during the following track: *Fudge Tunnel: Bed Crumbs (LP - Hate Songs In E Minor) Earache *Orb: Perpetual Dawn (12") Big Life *Brighter: Christmas (LP - Laurel) Sarah *Papa Wemba: Makili Ngali *Exit Condition: Toiler On The Sea (Peel Session) *Che: Che Washes Whiter (album - Guerilla wafare and soap powder) *High Risk Group: Dull Stare (LP - Running Among The Sevens) Blaster! *Dennis Brown / Brian & Tony Gold / Twitch: Hypocrite Corner (12") Greensleeves *Primal Scream: Higher Than The Sun (Orb Version) Creation *Jimmy Bryant: (LP - Guitar Take-Off) See For Miles *Bob: Nothing For Something (12") House Of Teeth *Joey Negro: Feel It (12" - Above And Beyond) Z Records *End Of Show *'File 2' ends *Some tracks on Best Of Peel Vol 29 are from this show. File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910602 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) Peel 1991-06-02(p) *3) John Peel 2nd June 1991.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:46 *2) 2:36:05 *3) 0:47:55 ;Other *3) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) mooo *3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes